


I-Told-You-So’s And Other Things That Backfire Horribly

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought she was saving the day. She wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-Told-You-So’s And Other Things That Backfire Horribly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Emma breaks into Neal and Tamara's room, believing Tamara to be up to something. There she finds Neal, handcuffed to the bed, tape over his mouth. Emma flips, thinking this is proof of Tamara's evil ways. As Neal tries to explain (Emma conveniently leaves the tape on) Tamara walks in with lingerie. Turns out they were just about to get kinky... Ensue awkwardness! (http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4401.html?thread=1914929#t1914929)
> 
> Very first OUAT/Swanfire fic. Also, this one is for Maddie!

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it quickly, feeling her face turn red. She couldn't see Neal from where she was standing, but she was sure he too was blushing – that is, if he could find time to blush, between pulling the covers and babbling excuses from behind a half-loose gag.

Tamara, however, was looking at them as if she had nothing to feel embarrassed about. Even though she was standing there wearing nothing but leather boots, lingerie and a whip.

“Can I help you?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Emma tried to speak, but only managed to come up with a very ambiguous “Uhm...”

She eyed Neal, who had spat the gag on the floor and pressed the covers against his chest furiously with his one free hand. He kept pulling the other, as if the rope would come loose if he did that long enough, but so far had no results – he was still very much tied to the bed.

When everything else fails, try the cliche. “ _Honey I can explain everything_ !”

“Oh, _really_?” Tamara said, venomously.

Emma wanted to help, but the best explanation she came up with in her head (“I'm so sorry, I was just untying him because I thought you were a psychotic rapist who had tied him up for non-consensual activities.”) made herself sound like a crazy ex-girlfriend and Tamara sound... evil.

“Oh my god!” Emma shouted, suddenly, looking around, trying to look surprised at some recent realization. “This _isn't_ my room! So sorry!”

With that, she rushed to the door and ran out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Neal to deal with his fiance by himself.

“So...” he said, carefully. “Are you angry?”

Tamara's eyes said  _What do you think?!_

He tried anyway. “Aaaaare you angry enough to teach me a lesson, maybe?”

 


End file.
